Confessions of a Teenage Crooner
by wyntertwilight
Summary: Hairspray, Link stylee. A little look at how his character changes throughout the film, and of course, his developing feelings for Tracy.
1. Part 1

**Confessions of a Teenage Crooner**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Hairspray, believe me, you'd know about it.

**Summary:** Hairspray, Link-stylee. A little look at how his character changes throughout the film, and of course, his developing feelings for Tracy.

**Notes:** So, I had this idea to take moments from the movie, and write them from Link's POV, sort of give my interpretation of what he was thinking during certain scenes. They were supposed to be drabbles, but apparently my brain doesn't know the meaning of that word because each section got a bit...lengthy. I can't submit the whole thing together anymore, so I decided to split it, and I figured I might as well post it and see what people thought! So here's part 1.

This section is a bit short, but don't worry, the next couple of parts will make up for it. Thanks to InLovewithBroadway who beta-ed me, she's a star. And also an amazing author, check out her HS fic too!

--------------------

Link Larkin combed back his carefully-sculpted 'do for the umpteenth time, turning this way and that to inspect it in the mirror for any hairs out of place or, god forbid, any kinks. Finding none, he smirked in satisfaction and jovially applied a last coat of Ultra Clutch, nose wrinkling slightly as he mistakenly exhaled the strong fumes. When he was finally satisfied that his appearance was picture-perfect, he awarded the mirror with one of his patented winks before turning away to pick up his bag and make his way out the door, thinking of what lay in the day ahead. There were classes he'd rather be avoiding, the show as always, and nestled somewhere in the back of his mind, a gnawing reminder that he had the small issue of giving Amber Von Tussle his ring as a sign of their commitment to each other and the relationship.

It was a big step, he mused silently as he jumped into his car and turned the ignition, but probably what was expected after going steady for six months. Link knew Amber was practically on tenterhooks waiting for him to proclaim his love for her, since she'd been hinting at it non-stop for what felt like forever, but for a while, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Sure, when they had first started dating, Link had felt like he'd gotten the kitten that all the cool cats preferred, because Amber was everything any sane man would want in his girl - pretty, popular, confident. And he knew he was quite the hunk himself, so Amber had also been pleased. But as the weeks went on, it became obvious that there was something real lacking between the two of them. _Passion_. When they held hands, there was no warm tingly feeling that shot up his arm and through his entire body; when they kissed, it felt more mechanical than worthy of producing fireworks, and rather than being so in love with his girlfriend that he looked forward to seeing her during school and recording the show everyday, he sometimes wished he could go a day, or two, or five, without her high-pitched nagging.

The obvious solution, Link knew, would be for him to tell Amber how he really felt, but as far as he was concerned, that was too far out of reach. In the blindingly admiring eyes of his fellow schoolmates and the Baltimore public, since they were the most popular dancers on the Corny Collins show, they were the perfect couple, the pair others wished they could be - they were revered, almost worshipped, and Link had to admit that he more than liked that feeling. To go from being a status-symbol to being treated like yesterday's trash (which he had no doubt would happen if he broke innocent Miss Von Tussle's heart) was too scary to imagine. Not to mention what might happen to his role on the show - he was, after all, dating the daughter of the station manager. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't anywhere near brave enough to make such a huge leap. He supposed he'd have to endure it until he was. With a sigh, Link pulled into his parking spot right in front of the school, dawdling for a minute longer than was necessary until he killed the engine. Taking one final deep breath, he pasted a grin on his face and made his way inside, almost immediately finding himself swarmed by a gaggle of giggling girls, all tripping over one another to say hi to him. Without even thinking, Link threw them the wink, and sauntered down the hallway, secretly contemplating the fact that encounters like that certainly made putting up with Amber a lot easier.

--------------------

Help ease my worries, and please review!


	2. Part 2

**Confessions of a Teenage Crooner**

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wished it was, Hairspray is not mine.

**Summary:** Hairspray, Link-stylee. A little look at how his character changes throughout the film, and of course, his developing feelings for Tracy.

**Notes:** Part 2. Also I figured I would include a lil' glossary at the end of each section, incase some of the slang confuses anyone.

--------------------

"Front step, cha cha cha. Back step, cha cha cha. Side step, front step, back and turn."

Link let the words march over and over in his mind, his concentration fully on the steps he and his fellow council members were rehearsing. Mrs Von Tussle was not only the station manager but also choreographer for the show, and she took her second job just as seriously as her first, which heavily increased the pressure on the council to make sure they got every move right the first time. Not one of them was thick enough to believe that if they made a mistake (no matter how small) they'd get any degree of sympathy or compassion - what usually followed was a public, and more importantly, very humiliating reprimand that even the coolest of kids found it difficult to bounce back from easily. Luckily, Link had never been one of those who'd had to face the "Ice Queen" in full flow, and while he felt a bit bad for the ones that did, he still figured it was better them than him. He had a reputation to think of, and if he wanted to be signed on by an agency, then he couldn't afford to slip-up - literally.

There was a sudden movement by the doorway, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a clutter of girls make their way into the studio, excitement written clear over their faces. He thought he could hear one of them mention his name in a slightly breathy voice, and he smirked to himself, hips still swaying in perfect time to the music but now with an added touch of zest. He might as well give the chick what she wanted to see. Mrs Von Tussle's attention snapped towards them immediately, and though she gave the group no indication that she had seen them, Link could tell she was giving all the girls the once-over and, with a grimacing sneer, had just as quickly rejected each and every one. Sneaking a peek at the goods on display, he wasn't sure that he blamed her, but having been through the horror of the auditioning process himself, and knowing what was coming, he almost wished he could warn the unfortunate girls to beat feet.

He turned to face Amber, likewise the dancers around them all pairing up as they smoothly transitioned into the steps for the couples section of the routine. They moved as one with the other duos, each action performed with perfect poise and accuracy that was meant to impress but also, Link was aware, create a sense of intimidation for the hopefuls auditioning. And it seemed to be working, as they were still standing off the floor to the side, watching the council dance with clear admiration but apparent worry too. The pairs broke apart and he fell in line with his fellows, clapping and moving to the rhythm, watching with a slight sense of apprehension, though an outside look of indifference, as Amber made her way over to her mother and the two exchanged malicious grins. Mrs Von Tussle ordered the female council members to bring the girls forward, while the boys formed a row behind their teach, following her lead in the rumba and coming full circle to face them. At Mrs Von Tussle's instruction, the council obediently showcased the moves required.

"Twist, twist, twist, twist, mashed potato, mambo."

The girls instantly started repeating the steps, some of them falling into the beat more naturally than others, and one of them, Link noticed bemused, never failing to smile, despite the fact that the Von Tussles were strutting in front of them, making a snide comment which he was sure was just the first of many. He had to admit, his girlfriend's tendency to act like a sosh wasn't one of the most fab qualities she had (he ignored the little voice in his head that wondered if _any_ of her qualities could be considered fab), but past experience had taught him that it was usually better to step back and let Amber have her fun - she didn't pay any attention when he tried to stop her from being so mean sometimes. She didn't pay attention to much of anything else he said either, he realised suddenly, not knowing why the thought suddenly bugged him. Silently slating himself for being such a candyass, Link watched the scene unfold in front of him as the council girls went back for round two.

"Are you scared we're on live?" Tammy questioned the short, plump chick in the middle of the row. She shook her head in response, still enthusiastically twisting away.

"No, I'm sure I can cope!"

Amber stepped forward, hands on her hips and the rest of the girls flanking her. "Well, this show isn't broadcast in _cinemascope_."

Link inwardly cringed as they spat out the last word, and reflexively bit his tongue when he saw Amber advance again, insulting the next girl in the row. She smirked and went to stand next to her mother, who put an arm around her shoulders, as if approving of her daughter's unkind manner. This was all the encouragement Amber needed, as she broke away from her mother's hold and pushed on down the line.

"Do you dance like you dress?"

Link had heard enough, and unable to stop himself, he stepped forward to confront her.

"Amber, there's no need to be cruel!"

"Would you swim in an integrated pool?"

Unnoticed, Mrs Von Tussle was now towering over the plump girl from before, singling her out for interrogation. Everyone's heads turned sharply, as they all waited to see how she would answer.

"I sure would. I'm all for integration. It's the new frontier!"

The hostility emanating from the elder Von Tussle was immediately noticeable, and the other auditioning girls instinctively took a step back as the council surrounded the small girl, effectively trapping her in the centre with the vindictive blonde. Link felt a small sense of regret as he and his contemporaries crowded her one final time, then just as abruptly dismissed her with a spin in the opposite direction, but made himself shake it off. He might not agree with Mrs Von Tussle's methods, but he was in no position to argue with her over them.

--------------------

60s Slang Glossary:

Beat feet - Leave the scene in a hurry

Teach - Teacher

Sosh - A person who is stuck up, snooty and thinks they're better than everyone else

Fab - Great, fantastic, fabulous, etc

Candyass - A real wimp

--------------------

Please review!


	3. Part 3

**Confessions of a Teenage Crooner**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Hairspray, believe me, you'd know about it.

**Summary:** Hairspray, Link-stylee. A little look at how his character changes throughout the film, and of course, his developing feelings for Tracy.

**Notes: **Look out for my small tribute to Rosa Cotton's fic, Something's Beginning. She's actually part of the reason I decided to have a go at this Link fic thing!

--------------------

"I mean, how can a month have an idea?"

Resisting the urge to scoff out loud, Link mentally rolled his eyes and strode along the corridor, long having given up trying to make sense of Brad's ditzy rambling. Instead he was thinking of the following day, where he'd be rockin' the hop with his rendition of Ladies' Choice. The dance hops were one of Link's favourite things about being on the council, because it meant they could just hang loose and have a good time, but this time he'd get to sing. It meant a lot that Corny had personally chosen him, especially when he'd only been singing on the show for a short time, so he was determined to prove that he was more than capable, that he was ready for the spotlight. This hop in particular was doubly important as Mrs Von Tussle had failed to find what she deemed "an up to standards" replacement for Brenda on the council, so Corny was hoping he'd be able to snap someone up of his own choice without anyone breathing down his neck - Link got the impression that while Corny didn't deliberately set out to butt heads with the petite manager (he was a professional, after all), he couldn't resist when the opportunity presented itself so easily.

Brad looked as if he was about to lip flap some more, but luckily before he could, Link found himself distracted by music he could hear drifting out one of the classrooms, turning his attention towards that instead. Curiosity getting the better of him, he ignored his friend's mutterings and moved closer to the door, sneaking a peek through the single glass pane. The lack of teachers and general order meant that this must've been detention, but he hadn't realised that it was mainly made up of Negroes - some of which he recognised, with a slight pang, as the kids from Negro Day. Not that anyone looked particularly depressed, as they all grooved to the beat like real gone cats with grins on their faces. His eyes roving over the crowd, his focus was caught by the couple dancing nearest to the door, Seaweed, Motormouth Maybelle's son, and…

'_Wow.'_

He didn't know who she was but he didn't want her to ever stop dancing. The way she ground her hips in time to the music, the way she twist and shook it with the ease of an expert, the look of pure unadulterated joy that lit up her face - she was a vision. A vision with an immaculately ratted 'do. Link felt like he could have stood there and watched her all day, but Brad was impatiently shifting at his side so he had to make a move. For reasons unknown to him, instead of heading in the opposite direction like any other person would have done, he felt his hand push the door open and his feet propel him inwards, closer to _her_. The awareness of her nearness alone was almost enough to make him nervous, which was crazy because he didn't get nervous. Not around skirts anyway - it was usually the other way round. He didn't know why she had the effect on him that she did, but as unfamiliar as it was, he realised that he kinda liked it. With that newfound knowledge and a slight swagger in his step, he walked forward to _'__oh my god, she just slapped her ass right in front of me__'_

Link found himself frozen in mid-step, and the girl, noticing that Seaweed had looked behind her and immediately started laughing, turned on the spot to face him. She was panting slightly, and her cheeks were flushed from dancing; the beams of sunshine filtering into the room bounced off her chestnut hair, giving her a halo, and Link was instantly sure that he'd never seen anyone look so beautiful in his life. As soon as she realised she had an unwanted audience though, the grin slid off her face as fast as his hair deflated in the rain. Link allowed himself the tiniest of smiles as he looked at the floor, taking a minute to collect himself, before he moved forward to address her.

"Hey, you know, Corny's going to be at the hop tomorrow."

She wrung her hands in front of her, simply staring up at him with wide chocolate-brown eyes, and a slightly scared expression on her face as if she expected the worse, but was resigned to it, and Link was suddenly filled with a fierce need to change that. With the loss of her glowing smile, the whole room seemed to have dimmed and she looked almost unnatural - this girl was not meant for sadness, and he couldn't bear the thought of having caused it. Glancing sideways at Seaweed, who was unsuccessfully trying to hide his laughter, he ploughed on.

"If he saw you dancing like that, he'd put you on the show."

'_Magical'_, Link thought as the corners of her curvy lips turned upwards, and he felt his own face respond in kind. Before she could reply, the bell rang, signalling the end of the period, and he jumped slightly, shaken out of the moment and disappointed that it was over so quickly. Brad was still waiting for him though, and looking at him a little weirdly, so not wanting to give him an excuse to moan or wonder, he made to move past her for the door. Unexpectedly, they bumped into each other, and Link was hit with a strange flip-flopping sensation deep inside him. _'What was that?'_ He felt wobbly, there was that nervousness again, and his stomach was…fluttery. With a sharp intake of breath, he recovered with a slick spin and half-reached towards her.

"Sorry, lil' darlin'," he gave a small laugh, praying no-one could detect how shaken up he really was. "Hope I didn't dent your 'do."

With one last lingering look, Link left quickly, Brad having to pick up his own pace to keep up with him. As they walked down the hallway and ran into other members of the council, Link showed no signs of anything being wrong and greeted them as cheerfully as normal, making small talk. All the while though, his mind was stuck thinking of the girl in detention, and he was sincerely hoping that she'd decide to come to the hop.

He really wanted to see her dance again.

--------------------

60s Slang Glossary:

Ditzy - Idiotic

Hang loose - Relax, take it easy

Lip flap - Talk about things of little importance

Real gone cat - Someone who marches to their own drummer

-------------------

points at review button with pleading look


	4. Part 4

**Confessions of a Teenage Crooner**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, of course I'm the rightful owner of Hairspray. John Waters, New Line Cinema, and all that jazz? Total front.

**Summary:** Hairspray, Link-stylee. A little look at how his character changes throughout the film, and of course, his developing feelings for Tracy.

**Notes:** Oh my God, you guys! Thank you SO much for all the positive responses so far. Honestly, when I saw how many reviews I'd gotten and what they said, I squeed. My sister was talking to me and I couldn't help but reply in the giddiest voice ever, because I had his HUGE grin on my face. That is the effect you had on me. Thank you.

Don't think I mentioned in the last coupla chapters, but InlovewithBroadway beta-ed those, and she still is! Doing a stand up job, my dear :-)

Anyway, I'll shut up now. I present part 4 - oh yes, the Ladies' Choice scene ;-)

--------------------

Link played with the cuffs on his shirt sleeves from his headliner's position at the front of the stage, a playful, suggestive look on his face and fully enjoying himself as he sang the first verse of "Ladies' Choice". The hop was now in full swing, despite almost getting off to a shaky start. He and some of the other council boys had been helping set up in the gymnasium when they'd noticed Corny and the school headmaster in a heated discussion over the use of the rope that split the hall into two, effectively separating the white kids from the black. Link had watched with surprise and admiration as Corny vehemently argued against it, only backing down when the headmaster had threatened to cancel the whole event if there was no divide. There had been a few mutters and sidelong glowers afterwards, but by the beginning of the hop, there were no more hints of conflict and the Dynamites had kicked things off with a jazzed-up, show-stopping cover of "Then He Kissed Me" - damn, but those girls knew how to sing and dance. Everyone else had obviously thought so too, as they'd managed to draw a considerable crowd onto the floor, council members and school-kids alike. Corny was keeping a sharp eye out over them all, and though there had been a few who had caught his interest, it didn't look as if he'd found the particular dancer he wanted for his council.

At these thoughts, Link couldn't help but think of the girl he'd bumped into the day before - he'd been frequently scanning the crowd for her unique, elevated 'do , but so far, no luck. Despite trying his hardest not to, he felt severely disappointed that she hadn't turned up, though with the reminder that there was still some time to go before the end of the hop, he kept his hopes up that she would still appear. He briefly pondered the pathetic-ness of thinking about someone he didn't even know in that way, but pushed away the feeling. Just because she'd left a lasting impression on him that had him daydreaming about her erratically all day didn't necessarily mean anything. She was a good dancer, that was all there was to it. _'__Denial__'_, whispered a voice from inside his head, but Link told the voice to flake off as he swivelled his hips and belted out the chorus to his song. As he huskily stretched out the last note, his eyes flicked to the doorway of the gym at the same time, and his smile spread as he noticed who had just made her entrance. _'__She__'__s here! She__'__s here! She actually came!__'_ The same voice from before exclaimed in a gleeful tone, but Link ignored it, doggedly following her actions, afraid that if he looked away for even a second, he'd lose sight of her. He definitely didn't want that to happen.

He smoothly started into the next verse of the song, watching the girl as she stood unsure at the edge of the floor for a second, her own eyes warily scanning the packed council kids' side of the hall. For a fleeting second, he felt an insanity-driven urge to order them all to part and make way for her, but the moment passed and he kept singing, thankful he hadn't just made a complete ass out of himself. Just as he was starting to worry that she'd never get a chance to dance, he noticed her flawlessly slip in between his fellow council members, spinning her way across to the rope, near to which, he suddenly noted, Seaweed was grooving. They faced each other and danced in perfect time, their movements becoming less lively as they discussed something, and Link impatiently thought that they could've picked a better occasion to talk. He watched with growing anticipation as she warmly hugged her friend over the divide and boldly made her way to the middle of the clearing floor, throwing a horrified Amber a smug look as she did so. Stifling a laugh, he himself stole a quick look at Corny, whose attention was now focused on the chick with a renewed interest, and satisfied, he turned to watch her himself.

'_God, it's even better than the first time,'_ Link thought avidly as she effortlessly beat her hips in time to the drums pounding behind him. She danced with a sense of freedom and just pure fun, oozing allure and radiance on the dance floor as if it was where she felt most at home and not caring if anyone judged her. Not that a lot of her audience was - the Negro kids all stood at the rope, watching with genuine pleasure and amusement, while the boys gathered round her, cheering her on and encouraging her, everyone clapping in time to the song. Link felt his smile grow wider and wider as he caught her eye and she steadily gazed back at him, grinning the whole time. The moment couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds but it felt as if it had stretched on forever, and with it came a spine-tingling connection - the people and noises filling the hall disappeared until all he could see was her, drawing him deeper into an infinite abyss he wasn't sure he wanted to escape. He bit his lower lip as everything around him seemed to turn itself back on in a flash, waiting and watching while the music continued to build steadily in the background, and just before it reached a crescendo, she swept her hand across her mouth, blowing him a kiss. He didn't have to think twice before throwing out his arm to catch it.

"Woooooooooooooooow!"

Never had Link felt that a lyric fit so completely perfectly with any situation. He sang with more passion than ever, sliding on his knees along the stage towards her, making sure she knew just exactly who he was singing to. The council boys had long given in to their urges and joined the dancing sensation on the floor, spinning and jumping with flourish, but, he noticed with a slight buzz, she had eyes only for him. He drew the song towards a close with added gusto, and as soon as the last note faded out, everyone on the floor burst into cheers and applause, swarming the girl in their haste to congratulate her. Link remained where he was, taking a minute to catch his breath - he wanted to go over himself, but the idea of being in such close proximity to her and actually having a conversation was enough to make him edgy all over again. As he watched, she finally broke away from the crowd and ran towards her friend with the bunches, who greeted her with a joyful hug, and seeing the perfect opportunity, Link jumped off the stage and casually made his way over, acknowledging his own well-wishers with nods and smiles. The taller girl's eyes flicked to him over her friend's shoulders, and with a small smile, she nodded in his direction before skipping to the bleachers, plopping down with a new sucker in her mouth. The girl turned around, looking confused at what had made her friend leave and when she saw Link standing in front of her, she froze. For a second he could only stare at her in wonder, before he mentally shook himself out of his stupor, deciding that talking would be better than just standing there silent like a spaz.

He cleared his throat, feeling like a spaz anyway. "Those were some far out moves you had going on back there, where'd you learn how to dance like that?"

Panicking slightly as she looked torn between answering his question or running away in terror, he breathed a sigh of relief when she choose the former. "Um, my mama, mainly. I had lessons when I was younger but she taught me better just from dancing around the house every afternoon after school."

Link grinned at the note of pride in her voice. "She sounds like a fun gal. Looks like she knows her stuff pretty well too."

His smile only grew bigger as the most adorable blush crept up her cheeks at the compliment. He found it far too distracting, so he hurried on.

"How come you haven't ever tried out for the show before?"

He regretted asking as soon as he'd finished, as her face dropped, and he was filled with unease, wondering what he'd said wrong. He searched her face for a clue, but she determinedly avoided his stare as she answered.

"I have," she said the next part so quietly, Link had to strain to hear her against the chatter in the hall. "I was at the auditions yesterday, but uh…I didn't make it."

A sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach as comprehension dawned on him. _She_ had been the girl Mrs Von Tussle (and the rest of them, he remembered, feeling even worse) had so cruelly rejected. Even though he hadn't been the sole perpetrator, he felt guilty as sin about it, especially with her standing right in front of him looking so downtrodden. On a whim, he reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, making her look at him.

"I didn't realise," he murmured softly, and not without regret. She gazed up at him, a questioning look clear in her cocoa orbs. Link chuckled softly as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Well, you know what they say, doll. Blondes don't exactly have a reputation for being smart thinkers."

A small, delighted smile appeared on her face, and he smiled in reply, acutely aware of the fact that his fingertips on her smooth skin were making him feel all sorts of zany, so he released his hold and stepped back. Taking a quick look around the hall, he noticed Corny staring intently in their direction, a huge grin on his face. Link almost punched the air in excitement, certain he knew what that look meant.

He turned back to the girl. "Corny looks like he's dying to get over here and talk to you, so I suppose I should leave you to it before he drags me away himself."

She nodded, looking excited at the prospect of meeting the infamous host himself. He gave her one last smile and then headed for the direction of the council, who were milling around and chatting amongst themselves, before he suddenly stopped and turned back.

"Hey, lil' darlin'. What's your name?"

"Tracy Turnblad."

He rolled the name over on his tongue. "Well, it was nice to make your acquaintance, Tracy Turnblad."

"You too, Link Larkin," she answered shyly. He wasn't surprised that she already knew who he was. "And Link…thanks for suggesting that I come to the hop. I'm glad I did."

"Don't sweat it," he replied sincerely. "I'm glad you did too."

He winked at her before leaving, passing Corny on the way who was making a beeline for Tracy. She had no idea how glad he really was.

--------------------

Review and make me ridiculously giddy again!


	5. Part 5

**Confessions of a Teenage Crooner**

**Disclaimer**: They can take our land, but they can never take our right to write fan fiction for our own personal (profit-free) entertainment!

**Summary:** Hairspray, Link-stylee. A little look at how his character changes throughout the film, and of course, his developing feelings for Tracy.

**Notes**: -diez and iz ded- See what your awesome response to the last chapter did to me? **Thank you** **so much** for all your reviews, story alerts, favourites and everything else, you don't know how much they mean to me. Or well, I guess you do, seeing as most of you are writers yourselves, but I digress. Either way, I love you guys!

I hope you enjoy this chapter - I know that scene-wise, in terms of the movie, it doesn't progress that much but I felt it's kinda just what came out, and I thought it was important to get a bit more insight in Link's brain. So hopefully it works for you:-)

Thanks as always to InlovewithBroadway for her amazing feedback and encouragement.

--------------------

Link bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, singing along to the lyrics under his breath as he prepared, for the first time ever in his history of dancing on the Corny Collins show, to introduce himself to the Baltimore public as the penultimate performer. And it was all because of the larger-than-life chick waiting behind him. Rather than feeling hacked off though, Link could only grin when he thought about how she had blown away Corny (and pretty much everyone else watching) with her choice moves at the hop, instantly snagging herself the empty spot on the council. And, he couldn't help but think with secret pleasure, a spot closer to him. Why he was so pleased about it, he still hadn't worked out (though there was a niggling hint in the back of his mind that he chose to ignore), but there was no time to dwell on it as Amber kicked off the roll call and the kids lined up in front of him launched into their introductions.

He mock-fixed his tie and ran to the rear of the stage to join the other members, stealing a quick look at Tracy on the way, but she had eyes only for the camera and a jubilant smile on her face as she practically cheered her name and enthusiastically threw herself into her solo routine. Link felt a thrill watching her, already sure of the fact that she could be dancing for the hundredth time and he still wouldn't be sick of it. The council ran forward to join Corny as the song drew to a close, Tracy bounding down to her knees right in front of him and throwing her arms in the air on the last whooping note, and standing on Corny's right, Link felt that peculiar fluttering in his stomach again as her arm briefly brushed against the front of his suit jacket. He forced himself to take his mind off the thoughts _that _led to, and listened intently to Tracy and Corny's friendly exchange, trying not to stare at her too obviously but failing miserably. If anyone noticed, at least he could put it down to curious interest.

"Whaddaya think, kids? You think we might have a hot new candidate for Miss Teenage Hairspray?" Corny looked delighted at the possibility, while the kids in question applauded and laughed at Tracy's palpable excitement. Link found it increasingly difficult to tear his eyes away from her when she grinned like that. The moment was ruined all too soon though, as Amber elbowed her way past Tracy, next to Corny's other side.

"But Miss Hairspray is _mine_!" She protested, smiling through gritted teeth.

Link felt a slight frown marring his features at her blatant selfishness. "Uh…we're on the air."

"And your dream will be coming to you sweetheart, Saturday June 2nd, right here on WYZT!" Corny ignored Amber, speaking over her to address Tracy who, despite her co-star's spoilt actions, was still beaming at the idea of being crowned. Link's frown disappeared immediately as he looked at her with something akin to affection.

"You have to vote for a person, Corny, not one of the Himalayas," Amber bitingly giggled.

"Heh heh, always the charmer, Amber." Corny, to his credit, kept a smile on his face as he expertly downplayed the blatant chop. Dumbfounded and slightly resigned, Link could only stare blankly at the camera.

--------------------

Maybe he'd have to rethink that whole idea he'd had about never getting tired of watching Tracy dance, Link thought glumly as she twisted in the middle of the floor. It only took him a second before hastily changing his mind and firmly deciding he didn't mean that. Three weeks had passed since she had joined the council, and every day since, Link had never been more excited about the show rehearsals and tapings. It meant another opportunity to be that much nearer to her, to watch her shake her stuff the way only she knew how. No, Tracy dancing wasn't his problem at all. It seemed what really bothered him was when she danced with other people - specifically, other cats. He wondered when he'd reached the point of being jealous of guys who weren't him, something which he sure as chips hadn't ever been inclined to do before, but failing to come up with an answer, he was forced to accept now, he just was. And all because of a stupid viewer request. _' __"__Dear Corny, could you please let Tracy and Fender lead a dance to a record of their choice? They__'__re outta sight!__" __'_Link was glad the viewer was "outta sight" in a whole different way, because otherwise he didn't know what he might've said or done to them.

Seeing Tracy and Fender show off their moves with matching smiles was a lot more uncomfortable than it should've been. While the rest of the council around him bopped along to the music, the boys clicking their fingers and the girls swishing their skirts, Link barely moved. He stood stiffly with his hands shoved into his pockets, jaw tight and expression stuck resolutely in an almost disapproving glare, as if he was determined not to enjoy himself. Amber sidled up to him, slipping her arm around his middle and her own disgust evident, but he couldn't bring himself to reciprocate. His feelings toward his girlfriend, which had been diminishing for a while, had grown even less than lukewarm recently. Especially since Tracy's arrival on the show meant that Amber had become, if possible, worse than ever. That fact, coupled with having to put up with the spectacle in front of him, meant Link would've liked nothing more than to walk away (or even better, push Fender off the dance floor) but he knew he couldn't do anything without everyone questioning what was wrong with him, or getting in trouble, or more likely, both. So he was forced to just stand and tolerate the situation - which, he suspiciously thought as he peered closer, looked like it was being taken full advantage of by Fender. Was he even supposed to be that close to Tracy? And surely his hands weren't - eyes widening and fists clenching, Link decided that this jealousy thing was definitely the pits.

--------------------

It was ridiculous really, Link thought angrily as he pulled off his tie and threw it on the floor, to feel the way that he did. All Tracy had done was dance in the spotlight (which she should do a lot more often, in his opinion), with one of their fellow performers (Fender was a panty waist anyway). She wasn't technically doing anything wrong, and it wasn't as if he had any sort of claim over her. The situation certainly didn't warrant him pounding the snot out of his friend just because he'd done what he was supposed to. So _why_, when he'd been watching them earlier that day, had a rest mist descended over his vision as Fender's hands had lingered on Tracy's waist? Should the fact that Mikey had dropped a kiss on the top of her head as a greeting at a taping one day really have affected him enough so that he almost missed his hair and sprayed himself in the eyes? When he'd witnessed Tracy and Brad goofing around at rehearsal one evening, why had his chest constricted painfully as Brad had taken her hand and she'd spun gracefully into his arms, the two of them gazing at each other with grins? Feeling tired and lacking the effort to block out the explanation that had been buried stubbornly in his mind deep under denial, it came rushing forward like a shot, all big letters and flashing lights. As he kicked off his shoes and flopped face-down onto his bed, Link was hit with the gut-wrenching realisation that _he _wanted to be the one who kicked it on the dance floor with Tracy; he wanted to feel the softness of her skin under his hands; to hold her in his arms and never let go, just let the world and everything around them fade away.

Link groaned out loud as he jammed his pillow over his head, for once not caring about ruining his hair. He didn't precisely know how he'd ended up falling for Tracy, or exactly when, but thinking back over the time he'd known her, he wasn't surprised that he had. She was probably, if not definitely, the sweetest, most kind-hearted and pleasant girl he'd ever known. Rarely seen without a smile, she had an infectious enthusiasm (just a little hard to take at first), that only the most miserable and cold-hearted square could resist. When dance rehearsals stretched on for hours, and they'd been practicing the same steps over and over again, Tracy would be the only one still in good spirits by the end of the day, but it wouldn't be long before her good nature had cheered everyone else up, no matter how slightly. What Link particularly lov-_liked_, he hurriedly amended, about her though, was her selflessness and want to help and please other people. Letting his mind drift, he recalled the week after Tracy had become a regular on the Corny Collins show - her popularity at school had rapidly increased, and she was rarely seen without other kids constantly hounding her. He'd been hurrying to class one afternoon, when he'd noticed a 12-year-old girl nervously ask Tracy to show her the Madison just as the warning bell had rung. Petrified at the prospect of taking up her idol's time against her will, the girl had jumped and made to leave, but Tracy had taken her hand, flashed her a reassuring smile and proceeded to teach the girl the steps right there in the hall. Link smiled softly as he remembered, in reply to the little girl questioning her about getting in trouble for being late, Tracy's comment about how she'd rather be in detention than class anyway.

She was unbelievably pretty too. Link knew that, in the eyes of many, she didn't fit the stereotypical image of what was believed to be beautiful, but as far as he was concerned, she had redefined those standards for the better. Her soft-as-velvet, chocolate eyes were captivating; her hair lustrous and silky (not that he'd touched it, but he imagined it would be, and he really wanted to run his fingers through it to find out); and rather than let her weight hold her back, she flaunted it with confidence and pride, not a care in the world about what other people thought. She was, he surmised, everything he wanted in his girl - and everything he didn't have, he mused with a sinking feeling as an image of Amber's face popped into his head. _'__Oh, shoot.__'_ Link attempted to bury his face deeper into his covers as the implications of his realisation washed over him - he wanted to finally put a stop to their façade of a relationship, to stop kidding himself and the world watching that he was happy, and distance himself from someone who wasn't good for him at all. Link was aware that he was no saint himself, but his conceitedness wasn't harmful to anyone else, whereas his girlfriend took pleasure in being unnecessarily cruel to others. That wasn't the kind of person he wanted to be, nor wanted to be with. Rolling over and hugging the pillow to his chest, he knew exactly what he did want.

Tracy.

--------------------

60s Slang Glossary:

Hacked - _Angry, disgusted, mad, etc_

Choice - _Really cool or bitchin'_

Chop - _A verbal cut-down_

Outta Sight - _Fantastic, awesome_

Panty Waist - _A mama's boy or a geek_

Square - _Someone who's not cool _

--------------------

You knows the drill :-P


	6. Part 6

**Confessions of a Teenage Crooner**

**Disclaimer**: Depressingly enough, the only Hairspray-related item I own is the soundtrack.

**Summary**: Hairspray, Link stylee. A little look at how his character changes throughout the film, and of course, his developing feelings for Tracy.

**Notes**: You are all made of win, and I heart every single one of you. Especially the anonymous reviewers too - I review reply everyone else but obviously can't in your case, so I just wanted to say YOU ROCK!

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, it kicked my ass for some reason and I had a bit of a hard time with the end of it. But it's finally finished (she says nervously) and I really hope you all enjoy it.

--------------------

"They can't put Tracy in Special Ed; I won't have it!" Amber exclaimed in a sickeningly-sweet defensive tone, her classmates around her hanging on to her every word. "I mean, even if I have to tutor her myself. They cannot hold my friend back."

Feeling slightly nauseous, Link turned away from Amber's public display of faux concern, rolling his eyes at Becky, who had just unknowingly played right into Amber's hands as she complimented her. It became clear to him that apparently no-one but he could tell when Amber was spouting a load of bull, but then, he wondered how many people apart from himself had spent so much time with Amber that they got to see a glimpse of her true colours. Link gritted his teeth, pencil fiddling aimlessly between his fingers as he remembered how she had been trash-talking Tracy for practically the entire period, but then had suddenly changed her tune and expressed worry for her, as if this was what usually followed catty comments about a friend. What bothered him most though, was the fact that nobody had questioned it, or even attempted to stick up for Tracy the whole time, since she hadn't been in the position to do so herself. She'd promptly fallen asleep soon after the start of the lesson (emitting soft snores which Link personally found incredibly cute), and he was grateful because at least then she was spared from hearing Amber's cruel remarks, and the lack of support. _'__YOU haven__'__t exactly been the knight in shining armour either, pal,__'_the annoying voice piped up inside his head, making him squirm with discomfort. _'__It__'__s not as easy as all that!__'_He yelled back, not believing himself for one minute. It was simple enough to make up excuses but Link knew the real reason for his non-intervention was down to one of his biggest flaws - he was a coward. Rather than confront or attempt to alter an unsatisfactory situation, he frequently took the easier route of opting to do nothing; he only had to look at his relationship with Amber as proof. Link was interrupted from his glum line of thoughts when the subject in question started speaking again.

"Oh, and it's totally not true about her and the entire football team," Amber went on with a devious smirk on her face. "I mean, _please_. Anybody can get grass stains ALL over their back."

The girls burst into giggles, and Link felt a white-hot flash of anger, his mouth impulsively opening to intervene before his brain had caught up.

"Amber, stop it! I'm sick of you doing that!" He snapped. Amber immediately turned to face him, and his sudden bravery began to dissipate at the fierce look on her face. "Just because she's a good dancer," he finished with a slight mumble, refusing to meet her eyes and staring at his jotter in front of him.

"Uh, I'm sorry, you think she can _dance_? Well maybe you'd rather have her as your partner. You could get sponsored by Goodyear!" Amber retorted.

"Maybe I rather would!" was on the tip of his tongue, but before Link could reply, Mr. Flak, having ignored the disruption for as long as he possibly could, turned around to address them.

"Excuse me! _What _is going on back there?"

His students shifted in their seats, but everyone remained quiet, not one of them wanting to be labelled as the fink. Mr. Flak stared at them expectantly, and the awkward moment of silence was unexpectedly broken when Amber's voice rang clear through the room.

"Tracy, that's horrible!" She protested, unfolding a piece of paper and holding it up in front of her. Link couldn't see what was on it but he was instantly hit with a bad feeling about it. "Mr. Flak does not have breasts."

Giggles and snickers broke out immediately, and Link watched in dismay as Mr. Flak scribbled out a detention notice, paying no attention to Tracy, who protested her innocence futilely. She had no other choice but to get up and take it and before he knew what he was doing, Link had also stood up, his chair scraping loudly along the floor. He was vaguely aware of Amber looking at him in disbelief but he had eyes only for Tracy, and an aching feeling inside which urged him to take a stand by her side. Could he really…?

"Oh, and Mr. Larkin. Perhaps you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Patrick Henry's immortal last words?"

Tracy spun around, a look of doubt and hope on her face that made Link feel as if he'd been punched in the stomach. It was as if she wanted to believe that someone was actually going to stand up for her, and yet couldn't fully bring herself to trust that they would, for fear of being disappointed. That was all it took to convince him.

"Kiss my ass?"

The effect was instantaneous - at his side, Amber gasped, and Link couldn't bring himself to care even a little bit, because from across the classroom, Tracy was beaming a smile of pure sunshine. Ignoring the flip-flops in his stomach, Link gave her a genuine wink and smile in reply, reflecting that if taking the non-cowardly option meant he was always rewarded with that look, he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

--------------------

"I hope Seaweed's in detention," Tracy said excitedly. "He promised to teach me a new dance move in time for Monday's show. I know it's not exactly like the routines Mrs. Von Tussle teaches us, but Corny okayed it, so she can't freak out that much. Or at least, I hope not."

Link looked down in amusement at the top of Tracy's head as she momentarily worried over the manager's reaction to more "unseemly" dancing on her show, but it wasn't enough to bring her down as she soon went back to amicable chatter. They were walking side-by-side to the detention classroom, and he was close enough to occasionally feel the gentle brush of her skin against his as she randomly swung her free arm, which made it difficult for him to keep his concentration and do anything more than make general sounds of agreement. Inwardly, he wanted to kick himself - he and Tracy actually had a rare moment alone together, and instead of making the suave impression that he wanted, all he could do was grin and mumble like the village idiot. His only consolation was that Tracy didn't even seem to mind, as she kept the flow of conversation going easily and Link thought maybe it was better that he didn't speak too much, because it gave him more of an opportunity to just listen to her in peace. Her voice was sweet and soothing, blanketing him with a pleasurable sense of serenity, and made a welcome change from the shrill tones of a certain other someone he could think of. His train of thoughts was brought to a screeching halt when he heard Tracy's next comments.

"I don't know how he dances like that, I wish I was half as good as he is. I think he's probably one of the best dancers on the Corny Collins Show, wouldn't you say so?"

"I'd say you were just as good, if not better," Link blurted out before he could stop himself, Tracy flashing him a look of grateful astonishment. He cleared his throat, and adopted a jokey tone, attempting to regain his composure and play it safe. "You sure know how to make another guy jealous, Trace."

She blushed, and he was surprised to hear the shyness in her voice when she next spoke.

"You don't have anything to worry about…I think you're pretty bitchin' yourself."

A warm, bubbly feeling erupted inside of him, and he answered with renewed confidence.

"Right back atcha, doll."

They caught each other's gaze, the words between them remaining unsaid, but Tracy's expression spoke volumes, and Link was sure his own mirrored hers. Her stare was unwavering, the intensity threatening to consume him, and Link tugged at his collar, suddenly a little too warm. His throat felt scratchy but he was filled with the need to tell her exactly all the ways he thought she was amazing. All too soon though, the detention classroom door loomed in front of them, and he felt a flicker of regret at the lost moment as he held open the door, allowing her to enter first.

There was a moment of silence as they made their way inside, Tracy already starting to move to the music and he wondered where they would go from what had just happened, when she turned to face him, grin in place.

"You didn't have to do that, Link."

'_Do that? Do what?'_ he wondered fleetingly, before it hit him she was talking about what had happened back in History. It felt like aeons had passed between then and now. He took the hint, a cocky smile of his own spreading.

"Hey, no prob! Besides, looks like a cool scene down here."

He casually flicked his detention slip onto the desk, eyes drawn to the group of dancing kids and their slick moves, marvelling at the way they just seemed to effortlessly ooze cool. Not wanting to miss out, he made his way over to the nearest girl and enthusiastically joined in with some grooving of his own, getting into the instant. It was a second or two before Link noticed her baffled look, studying him as if she wondered what was wrong with him, and he instantly stopped, starting to feel the heat work its way up his cheeks. He frantically searched for something to say that would recover his credibility, when a harsh ringing reverberated outside in the corridors, signalling the end of school. _'__Saved by the bell,__'_ he thought gratefully, giving the girl a quick smile as he backed away to where Tracy was standing. Half-dreading to see her inevitable laughter and contempt at his actions, he was filled with relief when he noticed only a look of amusement, and he couldn't help but think again how wonderfully _different_ she was from Amber, who surely wouldn't have hesitated to scoff at his geekish-ness. Noticing that Tracy was smiling at someone in front of them, Link looked over to see Seaweed making his way over, Penny in tow, and he waited with slight apprehension at what the fellow dancer would say about his less-than-cool moves, but there was no mention of it as he greeted them both with a friendly grin.

"Listen man, you ain't gotta stop now. My mom's having a platter party tonight, y'all wanna come check it out?"

Link's eyes widened, immediately checking his watch and thinking of the consequences of hanging out in a Negro neighbourhood 'til all hours of the evening. It wasn't as if he had a problem with hanging with Seaweed and his friends, but the idea of hanging with them and other black people he didn't know, in a non-white dominated area, was a little daunting. Thrown a little by Tracy's response at his side, he looked worriedly to Penny, but she was also excited by the notion - it seemed as if he was the only one with a certain question preying on his mind, and he felt like a pansy as he was forced to ask it.

"Ah, whoa, would it be safe? You know…for us?"

Seaweed glanced at him, chuckling. "Calm down, cracker boy! It's cool."

Link felt some of his anxiety ease, oddly reassured by the flip use of the usually offensive term. He watched the group of friends joking amongst each other, Seaweed easily grabbing all the attention as he casually danced in the middle of the cleared floor, and a slight irritation crept up his spine when he moved to face Tracy, wiggling his hips at her. _'__Shake those hips in another direction, pal!__'_ he instantly thought, but Link forced himself not to let his jealousy bother him, especially as the rest of the kids had joined in and were grooving in front of the three of them. His earlier discomfort rapidly vanishing, his amusement only grew as they ran for the door, he and the girls following their lead and stopping to watch them in the middle of the hallway. Their enthusiasm was infectious and Link found himself starting to bop along, inwardly more interested in Tracy, who had surrendered to the groove and was already fully dancing along. He was suddenly distracted as Seaweed looked directly at Tracy and winked, a massive grin on his face. Link's mouth dropped slightly, but before he could say anything, the group boogied towards the exit, bursting through the doors and shaking their stuff carefree under the sun.

'_Did you see that? He just did it again!'_ If it had been any other cat, Link would normally have taken the second wink as a personal insult and questioned just what exactly his motives were, but he had the feeling Seaweed's interest in Tracy was purely platonic. Paying close attention to Tracy as she and Seaweed cheerfully exchanged high-fives only confirmed his thoughts, and he felt a full smile break out on his face as he realised there was no threat of competition. Not that he couldn't have taken him, he swiftly reassured himself, as the large group made its way past the chain-link fence and to the sidewalk to wait for the bus. He thought he could hear a familiar voice faintly yelling his name, but Link ignored it, more interested in the hip moves Seaweed was busting out and thinking about getting his friend to show him some. He was interrupted from his musings by the arrival of Seaweed's little sister, instantly hit by the fact that she had a lot of confidence and a bit of a wild streak for being so small, but he could only grin, impressed, as she danced, thinking that she also had a significant amount of talent. The bus pulled up soon after, and as it neared their destination, Link was pleasantly surprised to realise that he no longer felt any of the fear or worry from earlier, just fun and excitement at what was to come, which steadily grew as he witnessed the banter taking place between the company in front of him. It was definitely different from the norm, and what he was used to (the council was never as relaxed as this, nor were they really allowed to be) but, he considered as he jumped down the steps after Penny, that didn't necessarily make it a bad thing.

--------------------

60s Slang Glossary:

Fink - _A tattle tale_

Bitchin' - _Good, exciting, awesome_

--------------------

Review and have my unconditional love forever.


End file.
